Cat Form
Allegiances ThunderClan ShadowClan WindClan RiverClan The Tribe of Rushing Water Cats Outside the Clans Barley-black-and-white tom that lives on a farm close to the forest Ravenpaw-sleek black cat who lives on the farm with Barley Cody-a tabby kittypet with blue eyes Sasha-a tawny-colored rogue she-cat Naomi-fluffy-furred ginger she-cat, Sophia's kittypet Twolegs Grandmother Ellen Havenshire (Grandmother)-Sophia's cranky old grandmother Sophia Harley-a young girl who is also known as Whitekit, Whitepaw, and later Whitewing Chapter One: Cat Change (Sophia's POV) My name is Sophia, do you know me? Oh, of course you don't. Grandmother treats me like her slave and says my time should be spent working instead of playing. Well, I had slept in, to 9:30 instead of the exact tick of 8:10, because Grandmother lets me sleep in on Saturdays and the day off on Sunday. "Sophia!" Grandmother called from her room. "Sophia, where's my breakfast?" "Okay, okay!" I called back. "I'm getting dressed!" I groaned. Grandmother had been like this ever since I came to live with her. I still remember the day Mother and Father had died. I was just 6, not 11. My 20 year old sister Naomi took care of me, because Mother had cancer. It was bad luck that she got well on a dark and stormy night, because the roads were slippery and it was really hard to see, even with the car lights on. Father thought there was a bend in the road and crashed into a boulder. It crushed the entire front of the car, also flattening Mother and Father into pancakes, and I knew they were dead. Naomi hoped they were still alive, so she went and checked. I must have waited hours, 'cause I was soaked when Grandmother came by. Naomi never came out. She disappeared. Baby Annie was only 3 days old and was taken to my Auntie Georgia's house. She's 5 now. "Sophia!" Grandmother called again. I shrugged it off. I was always sluggish in the mornings. I slowly put on my new shirt and pants and walked downstairs. "Make my breakfast," Grandmother ordered. "Then clean my room, clean the kitchen, wash the dishes, clean your room, clean the living room, and vacuum." I groaned. So I had never vacuumed. But Sunday was my eighth birthday, so I guess she added vacuuming to my list of chores. HOURS LATER My chores were finally done and I was sleeping. I woke up when I saw my cat, Naomi, named after my older sister, digging her claws into my side. "Naomi!" I exclaimed. "Sorry," Naomi grunted. I was hearing things! Chapter Two: A New Apprentice (Sophia's POV) "Sophia!" Grandmother called as usual from downstairs. "Time for breakfast!" "Coming!" I called back. Before racing downstairs, I looked at myself in the full-size mirror that resided in my room. Oh. My. Gosh. I was a white cat with green eyes. I looked at myself. I was Snowy, the cat next door! I raced downstairs anyways. Grandmother screamed and I raced out Naomi's cat door and into the forest. "Whitekit!" I heard a voice calling a strange name. "Is that you?" I had no idea what to say. I just called out, "Who are you?" "I'm Cloudtail!" the voice called back. "Your father! Whitekit, I was scared to death! Not literally. Just, let's go to Firestar." "Fire Star?" I called back. "Cloud Tail?" "Fire''star''," I heard the voice groan. "And my name is Cloud''tail'', not Cloud Tail!" A FEW MINUTES LATER "Whitekit," Firestar said to me, "you were very bad to run away like that. But your apprenticeship has been delayed for so long, I see no reason to delay it any longer." He got to his paws and went out of the cave and onto a tall rock. Tall rock. Tallrock! "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. At once, old cats, young cats, younger cats, and the youngest cats gathered beneath the High Rock. High''rock''. "Whitekit, you are past the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Whitepaw. Your mentor will be Brackenfur. I hope Brackenfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Brackenfur!" Firestar yowled. Brackenfur, a golden tabby male, walked up to the Highrock. "Brackenfur," Firestar began, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Graystripe, and temporarily me, and you have shown yourself to be forethoughtful and determined. You will be the mentor of Whitepaw." Brackenfur walked up to me. I hesitated. Then one youngest cat whispered to me, "Go on. Touch noses with him." So I touched noses with him. Chapter Three: First Day (Brackenfur's POV) "Whitepaw! Whitepaw!" everybody chanted. I hoped they didn't feel any sympathy for me, because I hadn't finished Tawnypelt's training. Tawnypelt had left the Clan and gone to ShadowClan, where she was mentored by Oakfur as Tawnypaw. "Come on, Whitepaw," I ordered. "We're going hunting first." "Hunting?" Whitepaw echoed. "I thought we ate human food." "Humans?" I asked. "Oh, you mean the Twolegs. And no, we scorn eating kittypet food. We hunt for ourselves. Now why don't you go talk with Cloudtail and Brightheart for a few heartbeats?" "I live with my grandmother on my mother's side," Whitepaw answered. I wasn't sure if she was lying, but she said she lived with Frostfur. "Anyways, come with me, I'll show you the borders," I answered. "ShadowClan territory is to the right and RiverClan territory is on the left. Don't stray onto any other territories except your own." "Territories?" Whitepaw asked. "You mean yards?" "Territories," I explained, "are scent-marked sections of the forest. Scent markers are the border." "Mm-hmm," Whitepaw mm-hmmd. "Do you have a" - "and" - "to" - "this stuff down with?" "We remember it with our brains," I explained. "Ohhhh." Whitepaw rolled her eyes. I sniffed the air. I scented mouse to my right. I crouched down into a hunting crouch. "Copy me," I whispered. "We're going to stalk the mice." "Why do we stalk?" Whitepaw asked. "Don't we just pounce?" "Whitepaw!" I scolded. "You were loud enough to scare away the mice! We do the hunting crouch to get right up close to your prey. Stay downwind and when you're hunting mice step lightly or they'll feel your pawsteps. And don't make a loud sound!" "Oh." Whitepaw sniffed. "I smell hare!" She bounded after the scent, and chased after the rabbit. She passed Fourtrees and into WindClan territory. "Whitepaw!" I called, racing towards her. "Get out of there!" "Huh?" she wondered. "Trespasser!" Webfoot jeered. Webfoot's apprentice, Weaselpaw, started jeering "Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!" with Webfoot, but Onewhisker kept quiet. "Webfoot, you have no reason to jeer at what seems like an untrained apprentice," Onewhisker reasoned. "The reasonable thing to do is chase her off our territory and send Weaselpaw to report back to Tallstar." "What about Mudclaw?" Webfoot asked. "Mudclaw is too bloodthirsty and violent," Onewhisker replied. "Even though I respect Tallstar's choice of deputy, Tallstar shall deal with this." "Fine," Webfoot rolled his eyes. "Sorry," I stepped forward. "My apprentice, Whitepaw, has just started her training today and hasn't had time to learn about Fourtrees, the warrior code, or Clan scents. She'll learn in time." "Of course," Onewhisker dipped his head. "Whitepaw," I beckoned. She came to me. "Let's learn about the Clans tomorrow. Do you remember that scent?" "Yes," Whitepaw answered. "It smelled of heather and wind." "That's WindClan scent," I told her. "If you smell that, never go across it." "Of course," she faltered. We headed back to camp. Whitepaw had caught the rabbit, and Onewhisker had let us have it. Whitepaw lifted her head as to stop it from trailing in the ground. It was dusk, and we went to our separate dens (after a little tour of the camp from me) to sleep. Chapter Four: Training & Learning (Birchkit's POV) I was nervous. It was finally my day. Squirrelpaw and Spiderpaw had both passed their final assessments and Shrewpaw had been carried away in a fox attack (somehow it was soooo hungry). Whitepaw was soooo lonely. But it was finally my day. He got to his paws and went out of the cave and onto Highrock "All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath Highrock for a Clan meeting!" he yowled. At once, all of the cats old enough to catch their own prey gathered beneath the rock. "Birchkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Birchpaw. Your mentor will be Ashfur. I hope Ashfur will pass down all he knows on to you. Ashfur!" Firestar yowled. Ashfur, a large, pale gray tom with darker flecks, walked up to the Highrock. "Ashfur," Firestar began, "you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Dustpelt,, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and courageous. You will be the mentor of Birchpaw." "Birchpaw!" Whitepaw cheered. After that, everyone chorused, "Birchpaw! Birchpaw! Birchpaw!" I leaped down from Highrock. It was only Whitepaw's third day, but she knew where I should bed down. She pointed to what seemed to be Squirrelflight's old nest, right next to hers. So I made my nest there, and I begged Ashfur to let us go on a patrol with Whitepaw and Brackenfur. He finally said yes, and we were off. "This is the ShadowClan border," Ashfur told us. "You two apprentices, smell this scent mingling with ours. What does it smell like?" "Pinesap and nettles," I replied. "Follow me," Brackenfur ordered. We went to the river, where there was another yucky smell. "What do you smell?" "Fish," Whitepaw answered. "That's RiverClan smell," Brackenfur told us. "Remember the fish smell." "We only have a WindClan border had the big four trees," Whitepaw told me. "They smell of heather and rabbit." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Fanfictions (Allegiances)